Cruzando los límites
by HarukaIs
Summary: Fic traducido El sexto año de Pansy y Hermione no es lo que habían previsto. ¿Qué sucede cuando las dos chicas comienzan a cruzar la línea entre el amor y el odio, y que haran Harry y Draco? HG / PP , HP/ DM Hermansy y Drarry
1. 1 Setiembre 1995

(Este fic a sido creado por "AlbuslovesGellertx3333333 " y yo solo lo he traducido)

**1 de Setiembre de 1995**

El expreso de Hogwarts estaba lleno de estudiantes, tanto de los que empezaban ese año por primera vez en Hogwarts como los que havian pasado de curso. Los veteranos sabían exactamente dónde acomodarse, mientras que los más jóvenes tenían problemas para encontrar un compartimiento. Una joven melenuda de sexto año ya vestida con las ropas de su casa intentó poner orden a todo el caos que habia por los vagones, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles. Quiso regresar a su compartimiento cuando de golpe toda la multitud se quedó en silencio.

"HEY!" gritó una morena. "Como prefecta de Slytherin, les ordeno que se callen y se muevan, ¿de acuerdo? Me duele la cabeza". Con una mirada satisfecha sobre su poder, cuando la joven melenuda se acercó a ella.

"Parkinson, ¿qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" La morena solo se burló.

"Reafirmar mi autoridad, Granger. Algo con lo que tu no estas familiarizada. A diferencia de ti sangre sucia, los pura sangre se merecen algo de respeto por aquí." Ella sonrió y comenzó a alejarse, cuando de repente se detuvo y al girarse solto. "Oh, y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Granger. La próxima vez, recuerda cómo hablar con tus superiores." Dicho esto entro en su compartimento y cerro la puerta. La otra chica estaba furiosa cuando volvio a su propio compartimento cerrando de un golpe la puerta tras ella.

"¿Qué pasa, Hermione?" un chico pelirrojo le preguntó. Hermione se quedó de pie, caminando enfadada.

"Es tan estúpida, insolente, arrogante, Pansy Parkinson," decia con los puños cerrados mientras hablaba. "Ella simplemente hace lo que quiere para su propio beneficio. Se cree mejor que yo, me trata como basura porque no soy de sangre pura. Ella está poniendo en peligro a los demás estudiantes, y como Prefecto de Gryffindor, no puedo permitir eso ". Hermione se cruzó de brazos y se sentó al lado de la ventana, viendo como hectáreas de árboles y lagos de aguas cristalinas pasaban. Fue cerrando los ojos, relajandose por la cálida luz del sol de septiembre, hasta que se quedó dormida. Se despertó unas horas más tarde gracias a Ron, el muchacho Prefecto de Gryffindor.

"Vamos, 'Mione. Ya casi llegamos. Tendremos que estar preparados para ayudar a los de primer año." Hermione asintió con la cabeza y salio con Ron fuera del compartimiento.

Una vez que la ceremonia de seleccion de casas terminó, los de primer año fueron a sus nuevos dormitorios, Hermione decidió que quería probar el baño de prefectos. Después de todo, se merecía un baño relajante y agradable, ¿no? Esperó hasta que todos se habían ido de la sala común. Recito la contraseña a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado y por primera vez entro en el cuarto de baño de prefectos, disfrutando de los aromas que emanan de la gran piscina en el centro de la habitación. Justo cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa, escuchó un ruido peculiar procedente de un rincon. Un chapoteo. Y ... una risa?

"Draco" se oyo una voz femenina que ya conocia. "Mmm, para. Sabes que me haces cosquillas!" Miedo de ver lo que realmente estaba pasando para esas "cosquillas" a Pansy.

Hermione dijo simplemente: "¿Hay alguien ahí?" Como si no lo supiera ya. Hubo un grito de asombro, y el sonido de salpicaduras. Un momento después, Pansy y Draco aparecieron envueltos en toallas de color verde oscuro y plata adornadas con serpientes. Pansy dio Hermione una mirada de odio, Draco la tubo que sugetar para que no se lanzara directa contra Hermione.

"Yo. .. voy a matar ... a Granger!" Pansy escupió agitada en las garras de Draco. Hermione permaneció bastante tranquila, sin embargo.

"Yo sólo quería tomar un baño, Parkinson", dijo Hermione mirando el agua. "Aunque tal vez voy a esperar hasta mañana. Para entonces ya deveria estar limpia el agua, ¿no?" Pansy estaba prácticamente echando espuma por la boca hasta que Draco intervino.

"¡Fuera de aquí, sangre sucia. Es demasiado tarde para ser sometido a tanta suciedad". Con este ultimo comentario, Hermione recogió sus pertenencias y se fue. Al llegar a la estatua, se giro y gritóritó: "Yo voy a decirselo a nadie. Espero que lo sepais." Ella dejó a los dos Slytherin en el silencio del cuarto de baño lleno de vapor.


	2. 30 Octubre 1995

**30 de Octubre de 1995**

Esta noche le tocaba a Hermione hacer las rondas. Era lunes por la noche, nada fuera de lo común.

"Tu quedate en tu lado Granger, y yo estare en el mio", dijo Pansy, señalando con su varita amenazadoramente en dirección a Hermione. Sí - nada fuera de lo común pensó.

"No puedes ser mas civilizada, por una vez?" -Preguntó Hermione, agarrando su varita firmemente por su propia protección. "Tenemos que estar muy atentas esta noche. Es la Noche de las travesuras. Es probable que haya un montón de bromas estúpidas por todo el castillo, sobre todo ahora que los productos Weasley se han vuelto tan famosos". Una expresion agria salio de la cara de Pansy.

"Los traidores a la sangre ..." -murmuró.

"Los Weasley resulta que són mis amigos, Parkinson", dijo Hermione enfadada. Pansy simplemente levantó la barbilla, si es posible, más alto en el aire, y siguió paseando por los pasillos. "Que grosera", se dijo Hermione a sí misma.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Pansy le preguntó. Al parecer Hermione no había hablado tan bajo como se pensó.

"Yo no he dicho nada", dijo Hermione, caminando mas deprisa. Pansy la alcanzó con poco esfuerzo.

"Si tienes algo que decir, Granger, habla", dijo Pansy de manera intimidante. "Adelante." Hermione dio un paso atrás antes de hablar.

"Simplemente pensé que era de mala educación llamar a los Weasley con un nombre tan horrible como traidores a la sangre. Por el hecho de que no quieran unirse a tu Señor ..." Una luz roja salio de la varita de Pansy y mandó a Hermione a unos de distancia en el suelo de piedra. Con paso decidido caminó hacia ella, Pansy dio una patada a Hermione para ver si por lo menos todavía era capaz de responder físicamente. La niña se agito un poco, era lo suficientemente bueno para Pansy. Se arrodilló, mirandola amenazadoramente.

"No es mi Señor. Mis padres pueden seguirle, pero yo no pienso como ellos. Sí, hay ventajas de ser un pura sangre, pero eso no me hace sentir como si yo tengo el derecho de matar a quien quiera ". Pansy se puso de pie, dejando a Hermione en un estado semi-consciente. Normalmente, ella la habría dejado allí hasta que alguien la encontrara, pero por alguna razón, dijo, "Voy a enviar a alguien a por ti." Hermione se sentó cuidadosamente viendo como Pansy caminaba por el pasillo. Ella no lo podía entender, pero su opinion de Pansy havia cambiado esa noche.

Hermione estaba tumbada en una de las pequeñas camas de la enfermería. Según lo prometido, Pansy había enviado una Prefecta de Ravenclaw para que la ayudara. Madame Pomfrey le había dado algo para aliviar su dolor de cabeza, a pesar de que le daba un poco de insomnio, algo preocupante en caso de tener una conmoción cerebral. Después de que le prohibieran poder leer durante esa noche, Hermione permaneció despierta, escuchando los sonidos de la enfermería: un niño roncando unas cuantas camas más lejos, se oian los restos de algunas de las bromas creadas por Fred y los sustos mas impresionante de George ... ¿qué fue eso? La puerta se había abierto un poco y alguien habia entrado, poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo cerrando la puerta como si no quiera ser escuchado. Tal vez era Madame Pomfrey que venia a comprobar como se encontraba. Devia de ser eso, por eso no se inmutó cuando la figura cruzó la habitación hasta su cama. Dando vueltas, Hermione dijo: "Yo estoy bien Madame Pomfrey. Mi dolor de cabeza se ha ido. Me siento mejor."

"Me alegro", dijo una voz áspera. Hermione jadeó, finalmente al darse cuenta de quién era.

"Pansy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" -le preguntó asustada y sorprendida.

"Quería asegurarme de que no te havia matado", dijo claramente. "Y obviamente no lo he hecho, así que me voy."

"No, espera," dijo Hermione. Pansy se detubo.

"¿Sí?" -le preguntó. "Es muy tarde, Granger. Me gustaría irme a dormir en algún momento." Hermione se incorporó un poco, no queriendo parecer más pequeña en comparación con como se sentia.

"Yo sólo quería disculparme por lo que he dicho antes. En tiempos como estos uno no debe hacer acusaciones." Busco desprecio en la cara de Pansy, cosa que no encontro, a pesar de que sus facciones se ablandaron un poco.

"Eso es todo?" Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "Bien". Con eso, Pansy se fue.


	3. 23 Noviembre 1995

**23 de Noviembre de 1995**

Acababa de terminar el ultimo partido de Quidditch de la temporada. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba llena de gritos y euforia, donde lanzaban al aire al responsable de que ganaran el partido.

"Weasley es nuestro Rey, Weasley es nuestro rey, no dejó que la Quaffle entrara, Weasley es nuestro rey." Ron sonrió, después de haber salvado que la quaffle entrara en cualquiera de los tres postes ese día. Hermione estaba a su lado, esperando a que le bajaran. Ellos dos siempre habían tenido una atracción natural entre si y habían estado coqueteando durante años. Esta noche, finalmente tenia una excusa para darle su "felicitación" con un beso. Cuando Ron se bajó de los hombros de Dean y Seamus, Hermione estaba preparada para hacer su movimiento. Ella lo miró a los ojos, el la miró a ella. Se quedaron a poca distancia el uno del otro, y cuando Hermione estaba a punto de moverse, Lavender Brown le dio un beso en plena boca. Él no se resistió, ni tampoco la rechazo. En realidad parecía estar disfrutando.

"Ron, eres absolutamente genial!" chilló, mientras se separaba de su cara por una fracción de segundo antes de volver a besarle "y elegante. Y apuesto. Y con tanto talento. Y tan sexy cuando haces eso con el pelo", dijo besandolo entre cumplidos.

"Lo soy?" -Preguntó Ron. Lavender se rió, tocando con el dedo a la punta de la nariz.

"Eres tan adorable, Ron. ¿No es adorable, Hermione?" pero ella ya se había ido.

Pansy se encontraba patrullando los pasillos sola esa noche. Se sentía extraña caminando por un pasillo en silencio, oyendo sólo sus propios pasos y los sonidos de las pinturas roncar suavemente en sus marcos. Ella se había acostumbrado a oír los pasos de Granger acoplandose a los suyos de una manera casi sobrenatural. Con la oscuridad de la noche, Pansy decidió retirarse a las mazmorras. Al doblar una esquina, oyó un ruido. ¿Y ahora qué?, pensó. Siguiendo el sonido, se topó con alguien sentado en los frios escalones de piedra, llorando. "Probablemente uno de primer año que se perdió", se dijo molesta.

"Mira chico, estoy bastante cansada, así que ¿por qué no te ..." Pero los ojos que la miraban no eran de un niño de 11 años. "Granger?"

"¿qué quieres, Parkinson?" -preguntó ella con voz temblorosa por el llanto. Por primera vez, Pansy se quedó sin palabras.

"Yo estaba haciendo las rondas y oí llorar a alguien y pensé que sería mejor ir a ver que pasaba", dijo ella con frialdad. Hermione se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Oh. Bueno. Estoy contenta de ver que te apañas bien sin mí. Ya que no eres la única que lo hace." Ella dijo con las lagrimas volviendo a caer. Dejo caer su cara entre sus manos, para mayor comodidad. Pansy no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a algo como esto. Nunca tuvo amigos de verdad, simplemente la gente que la seguía a todas partes gracias a su poder o de lo contrario, por miedo. Ella no tenía ninguna experiencia en reconfortar a nadie más que con Draco, y ni en un millón de años pensaba en hacer lo mismo a Granger. Torpemente arrastrando los pies, Pansy se sentó junto a Hermione, dejando una distancia minima entre ellas.

"Puedes contarme que te pasa, si quieres" dijo Pansy. Hermione la miró, lloriqueando.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" -le preguntó. Pansy suspiró, poniéndose de pie.

"Bueno, si no quieres ..." Hermione tiró de ella cogiendola de sus ropas.

"Es Ron." Uf, la comadreja penso Pansy.

"Problemas en el paraíso?"

"¿De qué estás hablando? No estamos saliendo ni nada." Pansy alzó las cejas con desconfianza. "Bueno, me gusta..." Pansy sonrió. "Quiero decir, me gustaba." Hermione dejó caer la cabeza una vez más.

"¿Qué pasó?" Pansy preguntó colocandose un poco más cerca de Hermione.

"Todo estaba bien. Esta noche, yo pensaba besarle", dijo ella, sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Pero ..."

"Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Lavender Brown saltó delante mio y lo beso." Al recordarlo la hizo llorar, ahora mas fuerte. Pansy se acerco mas a Hermione y paso su brazo alrededor de ella. Sin dudarlo, Hermione puso su cabeza en el hombro de Pansy, con su respiración irregular.

"Tranquila", dijo Pansy, acariciando la cabeza de Hermione con torpeza. "He escuchado cosas sobre esa Lavender Brown. Se acostaria con todos los chicos del castillo si pudiera. Es como un juego para ella." Hermione sollozó otra vez.

"Y no te preocupa que vaya a por Draco?" Pansy echó atrás la cabeza con un resoplido.

"¿Estás bromeando? Draco Malfoy? Sólo sale con Slytherin pura sangre. Nunca le daría una oportunidad a esa". Hermione se rió un poco, por primera vez esa noche.

"¿Dónde está Draco, de todos modos? ¿No se estará preguntando dónde has ido?" Pansy realmente no lo penso mucho antes de contestar.

"No. Él está con un amigo esta noche."

"¿Quién?" -Preguntó Hermione. Por lo que ella sabía, todos sus amigos eran niñas.

"El chico dorado"

Las chicas habían hablado hasta altas horas de la noche. De cualquier cosa para mantener a cierto pelirrojo fuera de la mente de Hermione. Trabajos de clase, deberes, que maestros tenían los mejores culos, el miedo irracional de Draco hacia las serpientes ... hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora: la una y media. Se separaron para irse a sus dormitorios.

"Buenas noches Grang ... Hermione. ¿Está bien si te llamo asi?" Hermione sonrió.

"Por supuesto, Pansy. Buenas noches."

Hermione regresaba del baño después de una clase de Herbología especialmente repugnante para recoger sus pertenencias y llevarlas de vuelta a la sala común para una sesión de estudio de . Antes de doblar la esquina, oyó un grito de mujer.

"Eso es lo que te pasa por jugar con mi amiga!" Hermione asomó la cabeza para ver quien era la causante de los gritos. Para su sorpresa, vio a Pansy de pie, encima de Lavender Brown, que parecía que le habían echado de todo un poco. Ella se hizo una nota mental para agradecerselo mas tarde.

"Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, en especial a Hermione Granger,o me aseguraré de que nunca vuelvas a hablar, ¿entiendes?" Lavender asintio con la cabeza, horrorizada. Pansy la soltó, lo que le permitio a la niña correr por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo. Pansy se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se fue por el pasillo sin rumbo fijo. Hermione salió de detrás de la pared asegurándose de no ser vista. Nadie había hecho nunca nada asi por ella, sobre todo, no Pansy Parkinson. Se sentio bien al escuchar a alguien defenderla asi, pero mas aun al escuchar a Pansy llamarla amiga.


	4. 18 Diciembre 1995

**18 de diciembre de 1995**

Los copos de nieve caían desde el techo del gran salón desaciendose antes de llegar a las mesas. Hermione estaba sentada viendo como las guirnaldas daban vueltas por los árboles de la escuela. Ella empezo a dar golpecitos en su baul mostrando cierta ansiedad. Tendría que haber ido ella misma en busca de Harry y no encontrarse como estaba, a la espera de que apareciese el chico.

"Hermione!" El sonido de su propio nombre hizo que volviera a la realidad. Se dio la vuelta, esperando ver a Harry, pero se sorprendió gratamente con quien vio en su lugar.

"Pansy" Hermione sonrió. Las dos chicas se había convertido en inseparables desde el día en que Hermione vio a Pansy con Lavender, la cual se negaba a hacer contacto visual con Hermione desde entonces. Pansy sacó su baul lo más rápido que pudo a través del hall de entrada que estaba lleno de gente. Puso sus cosas junto a las de Hermione y se lanzo a los brazos de la otra chica, en un fuerte abrazo.

"Pensaba que no te encontraría antes de que llegara el tren", dijo Pansy casi sin aliento.

"Estoy esperando a Harry", dijo Hermione buscandole entre la multitud.

"Oh, él estaba con Draco la última vez que lo vi", dijo Pansy distraídamente. "Dijo que quería darle su regalo de Navidad antes de irnos." Hermione le seguia pareciendo extraño que Harry pasara tanto tiempo con Draco, pero podría decir lo mismo de Pansy y ella.

"¿Dónde están? Quiero asegurarme de que coge el tren a tiempo", dijo Hermione recogiendo sus pertenencias.

"Te lo dire despues de darte esto." Pansy sacó una caja rectangular, que le dio con cuidado a Hermione.

"¿Qué es esto?" ella sonrió.

"Abrelo y lo veras!" Pansy dijo con entusiasmo. Hermione abrió la caja que contenía una pulsera de plata con una piedrecita verde en el que ponia una sola palabra.

"Amigas", decía Hermione en voz alta.

"La mía dice:" Mejores "." Pansy levantó un brazalete de oro que revela una piedrecita roja con la palabra "mejores". "

"Es hermoso, Pansy", dijo Hermione mientras volvia a abrazar a Pansy.

"Me alegro de que te guste", dijo Pansy aliviada. "Me preocupaba que no te gustara, o que no quisieras llevarlo ya que lleva los colores de Slytherin, o tal vez no pienses en mí como tu mejor amiga ..." Pansy dejó caer la cabeza, jugueteando con su corbata.

"Por supuesto que eres mi mejor amiga, Pansy. Tú eres la mejor amiga que he tenido." Pansy sonrió, abrazando a Hermione de nuevo.

"¿Quieres que te lleve junto a Harry ahora? El tren no tardara en irse." Hermione levantó su baul y empezaron su caminata por el pasillo junto a Pansy.

Corriendo por el pasillo casi desierto, encontraron a Draco y Harry muy cerca de la puerta de entrada. Harry estaba de espaldas y con un pie apoyado en la pared y Draco estaba casualmente delante de él. Cada uno llevaba un anillo de plata en la mano derecha. "Debe de haber sido su regalo de Navidad", susurró Pansy a Hermione.

"Draco", dijo Pansy.

"Harry, vamos a perder el tren!" Hermione le regañó. Harry se sonrojó un poco a modo de disculpa. "¿Por que no vamos en un compartimiento juntos?" ella hizo un gesto a Pansy y Draco también.

"En realidad, mi padre envió un coche a recogernos", dijo Draco.

"Recogeros?" -Preguntó Hermione.

"Voy a pasar las vacaciones con los Malfoy en su casa", dijo Pansy en voz baja.

"Vamos a tener un tiempo maravilloso. Los Malfoy son conocidos por su exquisita fiestas de Navidad. Y Pansy debe pasar más tiempo en la mansión. Ella se convertirá en parte de la familia una vez que terminemos la escuela", terminó Draco, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Pansy cuya cabeza parecía haber caído al recordarle esto ultimo.

"Hermione, no decias algo acerca de perder el tren?" Harry dijo.

"Oh, tienes razón! Será mejor que nos vayamos. Feliz Navidad Pansy. Draco feliz Navidad". Hermione abrazó a los dos, a este último un poco más torpe.

"Feliz Navidad Draco. Feliz Navidad Pansy", dijo Harry al salir junto a Hermione camino al tren.


	5. 09 enero 1996

**09 de enero de 1996**

Estaba oscuro. Se acostó boca abajo en el frío y humedo suelo, completamente sola o al menos eso creia. Varias figuras encapuchadas aparecieron ante ella.

"¿Qué haremos con ella?" preguntó uno de ellos.

"Esperaremos a que llegue. Hemos hecho lo que nos dijo", dijo otro. El pánico había caído ahora sobre ella. ¿Qué iban a hacer con ella? ¿Qué seria de ella? Y peor aún, ¿quiénes eran? Un fuerte crujido anunció una nueva llegaday por el silencio sabia que era él. Casi al instante el camino fue despejado entre los encapuchados. Un hombre alto y delgado, ahora de pie ante ella.

"Eres una vergüenza", dijo chasqueando la lengua. "Bella". Una mujer de aspecto maníaco salió con orgullo del círculo, tirandola del pelo y haciendo que se quedara arrodillada. La joven gritó.

"Silencio, sangre sucia!" la mujer gritó tirando de ella más fuerte

"Ahora Bella, es hora de jugar", dijo el hombre que movía en sus pálidas manos delicadamente un trozo delgado de madera. La mujer asintió con la cabeza, acercándose más y el hombre se dirigió directamente a la niña.

"Granger, ¿no?" La joven luchó, tratando de liberarse de las garras de la mujer, aunque con las manos atadas magicamente a su espalda, era inútil.

"¿Crees que si me matais podreis llegar a Harry?" -le dijo al hombre. Para su sorpresa, este se rió maliciosamente.

"No nos interesa Harry, querida. Hermione, ¿no?" Hermione luchaba contra las restricciones invisible. "Relájate, por favor. Todo va a terminar pronto. Draco?" Una de las figuras a su izquierda dio un paso adelante, sacandose su capucha para revelar una cabeza de pelo rubio platino.

"Hola, Granger", espetó. Un movimiento de cabeza le dijo a Bella que volviera al círculo con los demás. Draco miró a Hermione, al parecer para decidir su destino. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, de deliberación, el veredicto fue leído.

"Creo que nuestra más reciente incorporación deberia tener los honores. Ella es, después de todo, mi esposa, y no dudo de su capacidad." El hombre en el centro del círculo, se lo pensó un momento.

"Sí, es muy buena idea Draco. Esta es una buena oportunidad y ella se beneficiaría de la experiencia". Otra figura a la derecha de Hermione salió de la alineación, aunque no se quito la capucha como Draco.

"Enséñale sin piedad", le dijo Draco. Él hizo ademan de irse, pero se giro momentáneamente para patear a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas. Ella gimió en agonía mientras Draco se alejó riendo. Ahora fue el turno de la otra persona. Su esposa ... esposa? Sólo había una persona que Hermione pudiera pensar que se casaría con Draco Malfoy, pero no puede ser ... ¿verdad?

"Crucio!" El cuerpo de Hermione esclato en un intenso dolor. Ella se arrodilló, respirando pesadamente.

"Hay que decirlo asi. Tienes que querer causar dolor. De esta manera," Draco dijo a la otra persona. Ella no podía respirar, ni podía ver. Ella sólo podía sentir. Gritando y fulminandose de dolor, Hermione estaba ahora con la cara pegada al frio suelo, aun de rodillas.

"Vuelve a lanzarlo", oyó decir a Draco antes de sentir otra ronda de dolor. Las lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro. Hermione levantó la vista a la vez que la capucha de la desconocida cayó.

"Pansy?

Se despertó de un sobresalto, su corazón latía a mil por hora en su pecho. Tenia un sudor frío y el pelo pegado a la cara, su respiración era rápida. Sólo había sido una pesadilla. Una terrible pesadilla. Sin embargo, havia sido tan real.

Hermione no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, temía que si volvia a cerrar los ojos le traería de vuelta la pesadilla. Para el desayuno Hermione aun seguia en su mundo.

"Estás bien, Hermione?" -Preguntó Harry. Hermione apenas oyo su pregunta.

"Estoy bien", dijo, aunque esto no fuese verdad. Tenía una terrible pesadilla, imposible de confundir, sin dormir ... y las cosas empeoraron. Ya que se encontraba caminando por el pasillo con Harry y a lo lejos vio a Pansy junto a Draco.

"Hey Hermione," dijo Pansy, cuando ella y Draco la habían finalmente alcanzado. Hermione se sorprendió prácticamente a verlos con sus uniformes de la escuela en lugar de la túnica de mortífago.

"'Bueno dias Pansy", dijo con suavidad.

"Draco y yo nos preguntábamos si tu y Harry querriais almorzar con nosotros hoy en Hogsmeade" Hermione paso varios segundos pensando en inventar alguna excusa para no hacerlo. Las tareas de tutoría ... tal vez pociones? Sin embargo, dando una miranda a Harry vio que él realmente quería ir y no podía dejarlo ir solo a ninguna parte en estos días, ya que era demasiado peligroso, por lo que acabo aceptando.

"A ese sitio?" Preguntó Draco servil mientras caminaba.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" -Preguntó Hermione, ya que se acercó a una mesa vacía.

"Bueno, vamos a empezar con el hecho de que el propietario tiene una infestación de cucarachas que són más numerosas que su clientela, y terminando con el hecho de que huele a cabra".

"Draco, no seas crio", dijo Pansy tomando el asiento junto a Hermione. "Él siempre actúa como una princesita", dijo a Hermione que se echó a reír torpemente. Pansy la miró un poco preocupado, pero se olvido cuando una ronda de cerveza de mantequilla aparecio en su mesa.

"Chicas quereis algo caliente para comer?", dijo Harry de pie.

"Sí, id a pedir y mientras podemos hablar de cosas de chicas ".

"Bueno...," comenzó Pansy, jugando con su taza de cerveza de mantequilla. Hermione no tenía idea de qué hablar con Pansy. No sabía por qué, pero la pesadilla le habia afectado. Las cosas estaban tensas y necesitaban romper el silencio. Así que Hermione soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

"¿Cómo estais tu y Draco?" Esa fue una pregunta neutra, ¿verdad? Algo que cualquier amigo podría hacer a otra sobre su pareja.

"Estamos bien. Las cosas van muy bien entre nuestras familias. Fue una fiesta muy bonita", dijo Pansy casual.

"Eso es bueno" dijo Hermione, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

"Creo que voy a dejarlo." Hermione se atragantó con su bebida.

"Pero si acabas de decir que estais bien juntos!"

"Cuando lo pones en el papel tal vez, pero en verdad, simplemente no hay ninguna chispa." Pansy miró a Draco, que era todo sonrisas, ríe mientras habla con Harry. Con un suspiro, se volvió hacia Hermione.

"Además, él puede ser un imbécil y un quejica aveces. Se vuelve molesto después de un tiempo." Una vez más, Hermione dio una sonrisa a Pansy. "¿Qué pasa, Hermione? Has estado un poco alejada desde que hemos vuelto. Si estás enferma, te puedo acompañar de vuelta al castillo. No es ninguna molestia." Hermione nego con la cabeza antes de tomar otro trago de su bebida.

"Sólo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo. Luego tomare una siesta", dijo ella mientras los chicos se acercaban con su comida.

"Todo lo que tienen hoy es sopa de patatas. Lo siento chicas, parece que hoy van a comer papilla grumosa", dijo Draco riendose.

"Gracias Draco," dijo Hermione, "pero sabeis, en realidad estoy muy cansada, así que creo que voy a regresar al castillo y tomar una siesta. Deberiamos repetir otra vez." Ella se fue a toda prisa, sin mirar atrás.


	6. 14 febrero 1996

**14 de febrero de 1996**

Día de San Valentín - el dia que mas temia Hermione, sabia que se encontraria a Ron besandose con "Lav-Lav" en el armario de las escobas y tenia el dia libre sin ninguna classe a la que asistir. Ahora que mas podia pasar?

"Me preguntaba dónde estarias", Pansy deslizó su brazo bajo el de Hermione, sorprendiéndola.

"Hey Pansy", dijo Hermione. Pansy era la de siempre y Draco había pasado todo su tiempo libre con Hermione y para ser honesta, a ella le caia bien. Su pesadilla había caído en el olvido y estaba decidida a no dejar que de ser la mejor amiga de Pansy.

"¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?" Pansy pidió chupando una piruleta en forma de corazón.

"Nada. Odio este dia", dijo Hermione, mirando disgustada los corazones de papel que se podían ver en todas partes.

"Bien. Genial. Me alegra de que te sientas así. Ya que tenemos una cita esta noche." Hermione se detuvo en seco frenando a Pansy con ella.

"Cita?" Pansy asintió con la cabeza. "¿Por qué tenemos una cita?"

"Bueno, es muy simple en realidad," dijo Pansy tomando la piruleta de su boca. "Es el Día de San Valentín. Sería poco adecuado para nosotras no celebrarlo.

"Yo habría estado feliz de ser tu Valentín", dijo Hermione con la mejor voz que pudo. Pansy sonrió.

"Eso es dulce, pero pensé que te gustaría estar con alguien mejor que yo, así que saldremos con dos chicos Ravenclaw muy guapos. Mike y Andy. De séptimo año".

"Suena muy bien," dijo Hermione deshonesta. Pansy sonrió.

"Excelente. Creo que yo prefiero a Andy. Pero no quiero ninguna relación más este año. Los chicos complican las cosas. Juro que un día de estos voy a cambiar de equipo y provare suerte ", dijo Pansy con un guiño. Hermione se rió de la idea con Pansy, aunque algo en ella no podía dejar de preguntarse ...

"Vamos, 'Mione, que no nos van a esperar para siempre!" Pansy dijo desde la sala común de Gryffindor. Habían decidido prepararse para la doble cita y sería más fácil en la torre de Gryffindor, porque había una mejor iluminación.

"Ya voy, ya voy", dijo Hermione corriendo por las escaleras. Cuando finalmente llegó al último escalón, dijo: "que tal me veo?" Ella llebaba un vestido rosa con tirantes finos, una cintura de imperio raso para complementar su delgada figura, y un escote cuadrado que resaltaba la redondez de su cara. El vestido estaba bordado con cristales y perlas blancas y brillaba a la luz del fuego de Gryffindor. El flequillo hacia atrás para revelar su rostro, pero el resto de su pelo en cascada sobre su espalda.

"Muy bonito. A Mike le va a encantar. ¿Y qué hay de mí?" Pansy estaba apoyada en el retrato con las manos en las caderas. Ella llevaba un impresionante vestido de seda rojo por debajo de su muslo. Su vestido tenía un profundo escote en V.

"Estoy segura de que a Andy le encantará", dijo Hermione.

"Bueno, yo queria sorprender. Ahora tengo que volver a cambiarme." Pansy empezó a caminar penosamente de vuelta al dormitorio, pero Hermione tiró de ella.

"Vamos a llegar tarde. Te ves fantástica, asi que coge el abrigo y saca tu culo por la puerta." Hermione empujó a Pansy por el agujero del retrato para cerrarla detrás de ellas. Ella se veía impresionante esta noche. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho Hermione?

Fueron recibidos en el hall por Mike y Andy. Mike al instante tomó el brazo de Hermione, mientras que Andy beso los labios de Pansy.

"Perdone a mi amigo. Es un poco bárbaro", dijo Mike. Hermione sabía que esta iba a ser una larga noche.

La velada comenzó con un paseo por los jardines. Mike le señalo todas las constelaciones a Hermione, a pesar de que ya las conocía, mientras que Andy señaló algo totalmente diferente a Pansy. Lo siguiente fue el paseo hacia Hogsmeade. El restaurante era exquisito. Mike compró Hermione una rosa. Andy trató de comprar una bebida a Pansy.

"Un paso al frente. Averigüe quién es su verdadero amor. Sólo por 10 galeones." Decia un hombre con una gran cuba a delante del restaurante.

"Ammortencia", dijo Hermione.

"Voy a hacerlo!" Pansy dijo levantarse y cruzando el lugar. Sacó 10 monedas de oro de su bolsillo y se las entregó al hombre.

"Pergamino. Nuevos libros. Pulimento de la plata?" Pansy dio un paso atrás extrañada. El hombre la miró a su vez de forma extraña antes de irse.

"¿Qué te dijo?" Andy le preguntó esperando a que ella se enamorara de él.

"Cedar, gomas de borrar, y pintura acrílica. Creo que estoy enamorada de un artista", dijo Pansy.

Al llegar a la entrada una vez más, Mike besó suavemente la mejilla de Hermione.

"Espero que podamos vernos de nuevo. Tuve una magnifica noche. A pesar de que me averguence por el comportamiento de mi amigo Andy. No estoy muy seguro de lo que le está pasando esta noche." Hermione sonrió comprensivamente mientras miraba a su mejor amiga quien aun estaba con el chico que había conocido apenas unas horas antes, y le molesta, y lo que mas le molestaba era que no sabia el motivo.


	7. 4 Marzo 1996

** 4 Marzo 1996**

"Hermione ¿te acuerdas cuando te dije que estaba cansada de lo complicadas que son las relaciones con los chicos?" Preguntó Pansy  
>Sí", dijo Hermione "Los chicos hacen que todo sea complicada. ¿Por qué?"<p>

"Bueno, ¿Te acuerdas de lo otro que dije?" ¿Que si lo recuerdo? En serio?, claro que lo recuerdo, pensó Hermione

"Si, pero tu no lo decias en serio... ¿no? Hermione pregunto con calma, no queria parecer demasiodo ansiosa.

"Que pasa si lo dije en serio?" Hermione noto que su estomago revoloteaba de golpe.

"Qu-que esta ha-haciendo" Hermione tartamudeó. Pansy le havia cogido de la mano suavemente, pasando los dedos con cariño por el dorso, acto que hizo que Hermione sintiera escalifrios por su cuerpo. Pero de pronto perdio esa sensacion tan placentera.

"¿He hecho algo?" Hermione pregunto preocupada. Pansy simplemente sonrió, besando el dorso de su mano.

"Claro que no, tu eres perfecta" Tomo la cara de Hermione en sus manos, se inclinó mas cerca. Ambas cerraron los ojos y justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse...

"El sol alcanzo el punto maximo a traves de la ventana de su dormitorio. Otra vez ese sueño. Cada vez terminaba de la misma forma. Ella intento despejar el sueño de su cabeza, siendo imposible. Se preguntaba que pasaria si el seño llegara a terminar la proxima vez. LLegarian a encontrarse sus labios al fin? Dudaba de poderlo averiguar alguna vez. El cualquier caso, Pansy era su amiga. Ella no deveria estar soñanso con ella de esta menera. Deseaba que el sueño desapareriera de su mente, por mas de una razón.

"Oye nena" Dijo Pansy a la hora del desayuno cuando la vio, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo, que le envio escalofrios por su espalda por razones que no entendia.

"Hola cariño" conestato Hermione, haciendo sonreir a Pansy mientras comia una galleta, havian empezado a llarme con motes cariñosos hace pocas semanas, con la escusa de que todas las chicas se llamaban entre si por esos nombres.

"Entonces, ¿qué te apetece hacer hoy?" preguntó Pansy mientras cogia su vaso con zumo de naranja. Muchos pensamientos le pasaron a Hermione por la cabeza, todos le llevaban a la misma conclusion de que no deveria decirselos a Pansy.

"Paseo por el lago?" Hermione sugirio y Pansy nego con la cabeza.

"Eso ya lo hicimos la semana pasada. Te acuerdas? Me hacerque demasiado al agua y me caí." Hermione sonrió recordando.

"Tienes razon. Pasamos la siguente hora en las mazmorras tratando de limpiarte" Eso aun estaba muy fresco en la cabeza de Hermione.

" Y no hay manera que que me este arriesgando a que le vuelva a pasar eso a mi pelo, así que necesitamos algo más que hacer", isistio Pansy. Mientras hablaban un ruido sordo se escucho desde el exterior. Algunos de los estudiantes tambien lo escucharon, a la vez que un chico que miraba por la ventana gritó " LUCHA!"

"Vamos, 'Mione! Ya sé que es lo que vamos a hacer hoy! Vamos!" Pansy se puso de pie, arrastrando a Hermione de la mano.

"No podemos! Somos prefectas, tenemos que detener la pelea, no mirar-la!" Hermione protesto e hizo que Pansy suspirara.

"Bien, pararemos la pelea, pero no podemos verla un poco antes?, ¿Sabes lo que me gusta ver a gente peleandose." Hermione, a su pesar, sonrió. "SÍ!" Las dos niñas salieron corriendo del gran comedor, uniendose a la multitud fuera.

"Vosotros, sois unos maricones!" era lo unico que podian oír hablar entre los agresores ya que los canticos de LUCHA! LUCHA! LUCHA! no las dejaban oír mas./p

"Os haveis perdido de camino a la fiesta del orgullo gay?" solto uno de los chicos más grandes.

"Pensavamos que el niño que vivió tendria mas sentido de la orientación. "Espera.. que? Harry?. Pansy tomo la mano de Hermione, abriendose paso hacia el frente de la multitud; justo a tiempo para ver al chico mas grande agarrar a su segunda víctima por el cuello.

"Que crees que estas haciendo?" solto muy enfadada.

"Enseñanso a estas nenazas una leccion" dijo con burla el chico.

"Dejale ahora mismo, antes de que haga algo de lo que no me voy a arrepentir"

"Pansy", dijo Hermione, agarrandola del brazo.

"En serio? Eso me gustaria verlo" dijo el chico mientras miraba a Draco.

"Escucha pedazo de basura!. El hecho de que ellos pasen mucho tiempo juntos no significa que sean gays y sólo por que dos chicas se cojan de la mano no significa que sean lesbianas." El chico la miro con su cara de engreido.

"Sabes lo que pienso? Creo que eres igual que ellos y que tienes miedo de admitirlo." Pansy perdió el control sobre si misma y se solto de Hermione mientras se dirigia directa hacia el chico, hecha una furia, dandole un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, dandole una y otra vez, hasta que lo dejo tirado en el suelo sangrando.

"Muchas gracias, Pansy", le dijo Draco con el labio hinchado. Pansy le dió una palmada en la cabeza. "Que demonios fue eso?" dijo, frotandose la nuca.

"¿Sabes lo peligroso que era? Podias haver salido muy mal parado. Por no hablar de la cantidad de problema en que te podrías haber metido!" Hermione sonrió por el razonamiento que Pansy habia aprendido de ella. "A merecido la pena lo que estabais haciendo?" Preguntó Pansy.

"Nos estabamos besando detras de un arbol", dijo Harry. Las mandibulas de Hermione y Pansy cayeron a la vez. "No pasa nada. No es la manera que habia planeado en decirlo, pero bueno, ya esta hecho ¿no?" Harry dijo, limpiandole el labio a Draco con cariño.

"Bueno, no es... quiero decir... ¿como...?" Pansy tartamudeó. Haciendo sonreir a Draco.

"Ya ves Pansy. Despuès de que me dejaras, mi mejor amigo Harry estaba allí para recoger los pedazos y ya pasabamos tiempo juntos antes y nos conociamos tan bien que de golpe empezaron a saltar chispas" Draco deslizo su mano a la de Harry. "Pero ahra me has salvado la vida, tenemos que irnos. demasiados arboles y poco tiempo ¿Sabes?" Draco le guiño el ojo, tirando de la mano de Harry mientras se adentraban en el bosque, dejando a las dos chicas solas./p

"¿Puedes creerlo?... Harry y Draco?" Hermione le preguntó mientras volvian al castillo.

"Si, son afortunados", dijo Pansy

"Que quieres decir?" Preguntó Hermione. Su corazon estaba latiendo a 1000 por hora de golpe.

"Yo, esto..Nada. escucha, ya que alfinal no hemos hecho nada hoy, aparte de salvar a Draco y al niño que vivió, ¿Qure tal si hacemos algo especial esta noche? Solo nosotras." Hermione sonrió, abrazando a Pansy.

"Me encantaría"

Era medianoche. Las dos chicas habian escapado del castillo para hacer "algo especial". Aun con Hermione no convencida de saltarse las reglas. Como dijo Pansy: las reglas esán hechas para romperlas. Pansy puso una manta sobre la hierba, haciendo un gesto a Hermione para que se esentara.

"Cierra los ojos", dijo Pansy sentandose a su lado. ¿Que habia en esa voz que la hacia sentirse tan a gusto haciendo esto? "Estirate de espaldas", una vez mas, Hermione obedeció. "Ahora, abre los ojos" Millones de pequeñas luces papadeaban en el cielo oscuro. "Allí esta la Osa Mayor" Pansy señalo a la izquierda.

"Veo a sirius mas bien", dijo Hermione.

"O a Draco", dijo Pansy riendo. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse con ella.

"Pany, ¿que piensas acerca de la relacion de Draco y Harry?". Pregunto Hermione. Pansy se encogió de hombros.

"Si són felices, no tengo quejas" Tenía las manos cruzadas detras de la cabeza.

"Y ese chico hoy. Lo que dijo acerca de nosotras..." Pansy se sentó, girandose hacia Hermione.

"No dejes que lo que digan los tipos como ese te afecte, cariño. Las dos sabemos la verdad. Que somos rectas como alfileres", dijo Pansy, acurrucandose en el brazo de Hermione, sus ojos todavia fijos en el cielo.

"Claro", dijo Hermione. Acariciendo el pelo de Pansy como distracción. Hermione estaba enamorada de Pansy Parkinson.


	8. 12 Abril 1996

**12 Abril 1996**

Pansy caminaba por el pasillo dirección a la biblioteca para reunirse con Hermione. Siempre sentía esta sensación de emoción cuando se iban a encontrar. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de la entrada de esta oyó voces.

"Venga, si nosotros sentíamos cosas", oyó la voz de un hombre.

"Sentíamos, tú mismo lo has dicho. Desde tu beso con Lavender se arruino cualquier posibilidad de estar juntos." Pansy inmediatamente reconoció esa voz, pero decidió no intervenir si no era necesario.

"Ya te he dicho que lo mío con Lavender se ha acabado. Todo lo que quería era meterse en mis pantalones. Me aburrí de ella después de un tiempo." Dijo la voz masculina.

"Oh, me alegro de saber que soy tu segundo plato, Ron!" dijo Hermione. "Ahora que lo tuyo con "lav-lav" se ha terminado eres libre para pasar a alguien más emocionante?"

"Por supuesto que no! Siempre has sido tú y lo sabes", dijo Ron tratando de arreglarlo.

"Bien, sabes que Ron? Has perdido tu oportunidad, porque ahora hay alguien más en mi vida. Alguien que de verdad le importan mis sentimientos."

"Me importa cómo te sientes Hermione, es por eso que quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes." Hubo un golpe fuerte.

"Si me quisieras, no habrías dejado que esa se te acercara ni a 10 metros de ti, pero sabes que Ron, lo hiciste, y ahora, se acabo."

"Mione .."

"NO RON!" ella gritó. "Te lo dije, se acabó! Tuviste tu oportunidad. No se puede jugar con el corazón de la gente. Vete a buscar a otra puta con la que manosearte en alguna clase a solas." Pansy oyó pasos y a alguien saliendo de la biblioteca, mezclado con sollozos y sonidos de asfixia. Recorrió a toda velocidad la distancia que le quedaba hasta la puerta de la biblioteca y vió a Ron, con la cabeza y el puño contra la pared de piedra.

"Pansy!" dijo caminando hacia ella, esta lo ignoró.

"Ya la has oído, tuviste tu oportunidad." Camino con paso decidido la distancia que le quedaba hasta entrar en la biblioteca.

Diez minutos después, Hermione estaba esperando dentro de la biblioteca donde había quedado con Pansy. Su cara aun tenía signos de haber estado llorando, pero aparte de eso, estaba bien. Pansy la encontró y se sento a su lado poniendo su mano encima de la de Hermione.

"¿Qué te pasa cariño? Parece que has estado llorando" Hermione se froto los ojos y sollozó.

"Nada, estoy bien", mintió, negando con la cabeza.

"No, no lo estas. Mírame y dime que estas bien", Pansy le dijo mientras le levantaba del mentón para que sus ojos se encontraran. Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas amenazando con caer. Pansy envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la chica mientras esta sollozaba en su hombro. Pansy le empezó a acariciar el cabello con su mano libre.

"¿Qué pasó cariño?" pregunto en voz baja, a pesar de que ya sabía cuál era el problema. Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No puedo ayudarte si no me lo cuentas" Hermione levantó la cabeza, secándose los ojos con sus mangas.

"Ron. Rompió con Lavender y creyó que podíamos empezar de nuevo y continuar donde lo dejamos", Hermione hablo mas para sí que a Pansy, aun sollozando. "Me rompió el corazón Pansy". Hermione se hacho a llorar una vez más. Pansy recostó la cabeza de Hermione en su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza.

"Sé lo que te hizo, cariño. Tuvo su oportunidad y es un idiota por dejar a alguien como tú por una puta barata como Lavender." Dijo Pansy. Hermione se rió entre sollozos.

"Tampoco soy gran cosa después de todo"

"Estas de coña?" Pregunto Pansy. " Tú eres única. Eres inteligente y una gran chica", Hermione sonrió. "Y eres preciosa", Pansy dijo mientras ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Hermione. Esta se sonrojo al momento y bajo la mirada. Pansy al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho soltó su mano saliendo del aturdimiento.

"Y bueno, nadie más puede evitar que me meta en problemas", Pansy se rió entre dientes. Hermione se rió con ella, a pesar que no tenía razón para hacerlo.

"Sí, en eso tienes razón. Gracias Pansy." Hermione la abrazó con fuerza, aunque Pansy no la abrazo tan fuerte como lo haría normalmente.

"Escucha, creo que podría liarte con alguien. Un Hufflepuff de sexto año, un buen tipo. Escupe un poco cuando habla a veces, pero aparte de eso, es muy caliente. ¿Qué dices?" Hermione se mordió el labio torpemente, un segundo después negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento Pansy, no puedo. Yo la verdad… Lo siento." Salió corriendo de la biblioteca, dejando a Pansy sola.

Esa noche, Hermione se quedo en la cama llorando en silencio. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que Pansy le había dicho. ¿Por que le quería conseguir a alguien? Hermione no quería a nadie más. Quería a Pansy. Ella solo quería a Pansy, pero nunca se lo diría. Y a pesar de que el secreto la mataba por dentro, Hermione decidió que prefería tener a Pansy como amigo que perderla.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione caminaba sola por el pasillo después de una clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, con sus libros apretados contra el pecho. Tenía la cabeza baja, caminaba mirando al suelo, pensando que nadie se fijaría en ella. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su destino una mano la agarro del hombro parándola en seco.

"Hermione", Pansy dijo girándola.

"Estoy ocupada Pansy, lo siento", respondió ella volviendo a caminar. Pansy apretó el paso para alcanzarla.

"Hermione escúchame, por favor. Solo quiero saber por que te fuiste tan deprisa anoche. Fue por algo que dije? " , Hermione se detuvo de golpe mirando hacia un rincón donde ella y Pansy podrían hablar a solas.

"No es por nada de lo que has dicho Pansy, yo solo…" Hermione suspiro mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

"Que ibas a decir, Hermione?" Pansy pregunto nerviosa.

"Yo solo… " Hermione suspiró. "No puedo pensar en salir con alguien por ahora" mintió Hermione. "Siento haberme ido de esa manera." Pansy dejo ir un suspiro.

"¿Eso es todo?" Pansy pregunto aliviada. "Hermione, lo siento si te ha sentado mal. No quise hacerlo. Solo pensé que tal vez te haría bien salir y encontrar a alguien." Pansy pasó un dedo por la mejilla de Hermione. "Si alguien merece ser feliz, eres tu Hermione" Hermione se estremecía ante esas palabras, olvidándose de todo por unos segundos.

"Gracias Pansy, pero creo que me tendras que aguantar por más tiempo. No necesito un hombre que me haga feliz." Pansy sonrío, abrazando a Hermione con fuerza. A Hermione le encantaba la sensación que le producía al estar entre los brazos de Pansy. Siempre se sentía como, se sentía segura entre sus brazos. Solo deseaba que no doliera tanto el sentir eso.


	9. 24 Mayo 1996

**24 Mayo 1996**

Había pasado más de un mes desde el incidente de la biblioteca. Ron había empezado una relación con una de las gemelas Patel y para desgracia de Hermione , Pansy también había empezado una. Tal vez la palabra "relacion" no era la que mejor describía la situación. Las cosas iban genial entre Hermione y Pansy, referente a su amistad. Seguían siendo las mejores amigas, pasando todo el tiempo libre juntas, hasta que llego: Roger.

"Hola cariño", dijo Pansy mientras le daba un beso esquimal al chico que estaba delante suyo. Era alto, no demasiado delgado, pero bien definido, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos increíblemente azules. El no había reparado en la existencia de Hermione allí.

"Te he echado de menos hoy, calabaza", dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Pansy. UGH pensó Hermione mientras veía la escena que ocurría delante suyo, viendo como el chico besaba a la chica de sus sueños. Parecía casi cruel permitir que esa escena continuara estando ella en la misma habitación.

"Pasa algo Hermione?" Pansy pregunto notando una expresión de cansancio en Hermione.

"Estoy seguro de que ella está bien cariño. No podemos perder más tiempo. Tenemos reserva a las siete y ya son casi las seis y media", dijo Roger poniéndose de pie. Pansy se quedo sentada sin embargo.

"Hermione?" ¿Que quería que le contestara?, Hermione no podía decirle a Pansy porque estaba mal, eso sería absurdo. Pansy la odiaría si supiese la verdad, se sentía sucia por tener esos pensamientos con su mejor amiga. No se lo podía contar, especialmente no a ella.

"Estoy bien Pansy." Hermione ya se había acostumbrado a mentirle a Pansy sobre sus sentimientos, a pesar de que odiaba mentirle a Pansy. Y lo que era peor, Pansy sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

"Ves Pansy, ella esta bien. Venga vámonos. Un placer como siempre Hermione", Roger dijo mientras tiraba de Pansy por la puerta, dejando a Hermione en la sala común de Gryffindor sola, pensando en lo que iba a hacer con su historia de amor unilateral con Pansy Parkinson.

Después de 20 minutos planeando maneras de poder estar con pansy (la mayoría de las cuales terminaban con la trágica muerte de Roger), Hermione cayo dormida. ¿Qué clase de sueño podría tener cuando sueñas con una diosa como Pansy Panrkinson pudiera estar enamorada de ti? Que solo te quisiera a ti. Mente, cuerpo, corazón y alma. Como siempre, en el momento en el que Pansy estaba a punto de besarla, los sueños hacen lo que hacen. Terminar.

"Roger. Son las once y media. Todo el mundo está dormido", dijo Pansy tirando su chaqueta al sofá más cercano. Ninguno de los dos vio a Hermione fingiendo dormir.

"Perfecto. Así nadie nos molestara", dijo Roger besando el cuello de Pansy y haciéndola reír. Así que esto es lo que hacían, pensó Hermione recordando el comienzo de su sueño. Mientras Roger había empezado a explorar otras partes del cuerpo de Pansy. Hermione había visto partes del cuerpo de Pansy en las diferentes fiestas de pijamas secretas que había hecho con Pansy en los últimos meses, pero nunca había visto esta parte de ella. Roger empezó a desabrochar lentamente la camisa de pansy. Hermione cerró los ojos a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía lo contrario. Ella quería ver a Pansy, pero no quería verla estando con otra persona.

"Roger espera!", dijo Pansy, dándole un empujón. Hermione abrió los ojos una vez más.

"Que pasa?" pregunto confundido.

"Simplemente, no puedo hacer esto", dijo.

"Pansy, pensé que ambos queríamos los mismo. Pensé que los dos estábamos preparados para esto. Y cuando dos personas se quieren…"

"De eso se trata Roger. No te quiero" Ella no lo dijo como una afirmación sino más bien como un hecho.

"Que quieres decir?" pregunto nervioso. "Antes me has dicho…"

"Lo siento Roger. Tal vez sea mejor si terminamos las cosas aquí." Pansy abrocho su camisa, dejando a Roger sentado solo en el sofá. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Hermione salto de su sitio, sobresaltando a Roger.

"Pansy", dijo ella jadeando. Pansy se giro confundida.

"Hermione?, ¿Qué haces despierta? Pensaba que te habías ido a dormir hace horas." Hermione negó con la cabeza, recuperando su aliento. "Entonces, ¿Dónde estabas que no te he visto en…", Hermione asintió. Finalmente después de haber recuperado la capacidad de hablar, continúo.

"Lo he oído todo" Pansy bajo la mirada. "¿Estás bien?" pregunto Hermione.

"Sí, estoy bien. No deverias haber escuchado eso." Hermione pasó su brazo alrededor de Pansy.

"Yo solo quiero asegurarme de que estas bien Pansy. Hay muchos peces en el mar."

"Sabes, tienes razón" aseguro Pansy. "Me he fijado en un chico en la clase de pociones, creo que hablare con el mañana." Hermione bajo la cabeza desanimada.

"Eso está muy bien Pansy", dijo ella con poco entusiasmo.

"¿Qué pasa Hermione? Pansy le pregunto por segunda vez esa noche. Y por segunda vez esta no podía decirle la verdad.

"Nada Pansy. Se está haciendo tarde. Creo que deveria ir ya a dormir." Hermione comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando Pansy la agarro de la muñeca.

"No antes de que me cuentes que te pasa. Has estando actuando raro últimamente. Y no puedo ayudarte si no me explicas que te pasa, por favor." La mirada que le dio Pansy le toco las fibras sensibles de la peor manera.

"Lo siento Pansy, no puedo", dijo Hermione tratando de apartarse, pero Pansy era demasiado fuerte para ella.

"Por que no?" Pansy pregunto preocupada. "¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir?" Hermione tiro con más fuerza, aunque todavía era inútil.

"Simplemente no puedo, de acuerdo?" Hermione le contesto enfadada.

"Pero por qué?" pregunto Pansy obstinada.

"POR QUE?" Hermione grito. Pansy le soltó la muñeca. " Porque cada vez que pienso en ti con otra persona, me duele, y cada vez que te veía con Roger sentía como si me clavaran un cuchillo en el estomago!" Las lágrimas habían empezado a caer pos sus mejillas, ella ni siquiera pensó en secárselas. "Me duele mucho verte con esos tipos, tanto que desearía gritar, pero no tengo el derecho de hacer nada al respeto." Hermione respiro pesadamente con una mezcla de llanto y gritos.

"Hermione yo…"

"Pansy, cuando te veo mi corazón late más rápido y me sale una sonrisa sin que pueda evitarlo, mi cuerpo siente una euforia que nadie me puede sacar y durante tiempo no he sabido el porqué. Pero ahora lo sé. Puede que me odies, que pienses que soy repugnante, es posible que nunca me quieras volver a ver, pero tenía que decírtelo, por si esta es la última vez que voy a hablar contigo. Pansy, estoy enamorada de ti. Y no es "te quiero", "Yo también te quiero" de amigas. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Entiendo si tu no…" Hermione fue silenciada por la calidad sensación de los labios de Pansy contra los suyos. Pansy entrelazo sus dedos por el pelo de Hermione, recibiendo pequelos gemidos por parte de esta. Terminando dulcemente el beso, miro a los ojos atónitos de Hermione.

"No tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado para hacer esto", dijo Pansy sonriendo mientras Hermione se relajaba en sus brazos.

"¿Qué no lo imagino?" Pregunto Hermione. "Tal vez me equivoco, ¿No era yo la que ha derramado su corazón hace un momento?" Pansy sonrió.

"Bueno, entonces ya sabes a lo que me refiero", Hermione se separo un poco de Pansy para poder mirarla mejor.

"Tengo una pregunta", Pansy se sentó esperando. "¿Por qué estabas con Draco si eres…"

"¿Gay?" dijo Pansy. Hermione se sentía un poco incomoda ante esa palabra. "No podía dejar que mis padres lo supieran. No podía llegar a casa y decir " Lo siento padre porque no te puedo dar los nietos que siempre has querido porque soy lesbiana. El no lo entendería, eso no suele pasar en las familias de sangre pura."

"Pero, ¿Qué pasa con…"

"Draco? Es diferente para el. El es un chico. El aun puede tener hijos si quiere hacerlo" Pansy solo se encogió de hombros.

"¿Significa eso que podemos…." Comenzó a decir Hermione.

"Si quieres, si" dijo Pansy. Hermione sonrió, acurrucándose junto a ella, besándola ligeramente, amando la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos.

"Te amo Pansy" dijo Hermione inocentemente. Pansy sonrió, alisando el pelo de Hermione.

"Yo también te quiero"


	10. 15 Junio 1996

Siento informar que este es el ultimo capitulo del fic u_u, lose.

**15 Junio 1996**

Las semanas siguientes no podían haber sido más perfectas para ellas. Hermione aun no podía creer que todo fuera real, que Pansy era suya afín. De vez en cuando se pellizcaba para asegurarse que uno de sus sueños no le estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Aun así, era perfecto, estaban juntas, aunque habían decidido no decírselo a nadie, ya que quizá ahora mismo no sería buena idea después de lo que le paso a Harry y Draco.

Las chicas estaban siempre juntas, aunque con gente cerca se comportaban como si nada hubiera cambiado, aunque de vez en cuando podías atraparlas dándose miradas cómplices.

En el desayuno, una vez más, Pansy corrió hacia Hermione abrazándola fuertemente, dándole un beso en el cuello sin que se notase.

"Bueno días cariño!", dijo Pansy con una sonrisa. Por suerte esto había sido normal entre ellas durante los meses anteriores.

"Buenos días amorcito", dijo Hermione. "Has dormido bien?" Pansy sonrió.

"De hecho, he tenido un sueño fantástico con una chica realmente guapa", susurro la ultima parte haciendo reír a Hermione.

"En serio? Porque no me cuentas ese sueño entonces?" Hermione le dijo en el oído, Pansy odiaba cuando hacia eso en público, ya que sabía muy bien como le afectaba.

"Bueno, me gustaría más el mostratelo." Hermione dejo de respirar con el comentario. Pansy sonrió con esta reacción "Baño de prefectos a medianoche", Hermione asintió con la cabeza, las imágenes de lo que iba a pasar empezaron a llegar en la cabeza de Hermione… sobre todo con quien.

"Hermione", dijo Pansy juguetonamente. "Mmm, deja de hacer eso, sabes que me haces cosquillas!", Hermione agradeció a Roger el haber descubierto esto de Pansy. Mientras le besaba la clavícula, donde Hermione se detuvo. Esto fue lo más lejos que se había atrevido a ir. Al darse cuenta de su ansiedad Pansy levanto la barbilla.

"Te quiero." Dijo besándola fugazmente en la barbilla con delicadeza. "Y confío en ti". Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo también te quiero." Poco a poco Hermione empezó a mover sus labios y por el sonido que venía de Pansy sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Ajustando su cuerpo para mover las manos debajo del agua…

"Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Draco dijo al lado de ellas. Hermione abrió la boca y trato de tapar su cuerpo con la espuma que había en el agua.

"Maldita sea Draco! ¿Tenias que echarlo todo a perder?" Pansy grito sin hacer ningún intento por tapar su cuerpo desnudo.

"No, por lo que veo las cosas van bien", dijo sonriendo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto Pansy.

"El. Ducharme, lavarme los dientes, follar con Potter, peinarme…" Draco empezó a contar con los dedos. "Pero los que estás haciendo, parece mucho más importante"

"Habéis tardado lo vuestro chicas", Harry intervino caminando detrás de Draco mientras lo abrazada y le besaba el cuello.

"Oh, venga! ¿Qué es esto, una fiesta? Todo lo que pido es tener una noche a solas con mi novia secreta y ¿Qué obtengo? Las hadas de Hogwarts se unen a nosotras. Simplemente genial", Pansy dijo suspirando profundamente.

"Bueno, podemos irnos y dejaros solas. Podemos jugar en el campo de Quidditch. Yo podría ir a dar un agradable paseo en escoba en este momento, no Harry?" – Pregunto Draco tirando de Harry fuera de los baños. "Divertiros. Y no os preocupéis, vuestro secreto está a salvo con nosotros."

"Bueno, eso fue extraño", dijo Pansy volviéndose hacia Hermione que paria absolutamente mortificada. "Oh, cariño, lo siento", se inclino para besar a Hermione, pero esta retrocedió. "Que pasa?"

"No estoy segura de poder hacer esto", el corazón de Pansy empezó a latir en preocupación.

"Por que no puedes cariño?" pregunto ella con nerviosismo.

"Esto. Nosotras. No estoy segura de que pueda mantenerlo a escondidas. Te quiero, pero…" Pansy la corto.

"¿Pero? No hay "peros" en el amor Hermione", dijo Pansy mientras lagrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos. Hermione le toco la mano.

"Te quiero. Estoy enamorada de ti. Solo quiero que todos los demás lo sepan." Hermione miro a los ojos de Pansy por última vez antes de salir fuera de la bañera, envolviéndose en su bata y saliendo del baño.

A la mañana siguiente Pansy no fue a desayunar, ni apareció en ninguna de sus clases ese día. Hermione se sintió muy mal por lo que había dicho la noche anterior y había hecho un discurso para disculparse con Pansy donde incluía la palabra "perra egoísta" para referirse a sí misma. No fue hasta la cena que Hermione vio a Pansy caminar por el Gran Salón. Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia Pansy nerviosa.

"Pansy yo…", pero Pansy simplemente la ignoro y camino directamente hacia el altar. Corrió tras ella, intentando hacer que la escuchara.

"Pansy, por favor." Aun asi, Pansy siguió hasta que llego a la mesa de los profesores en la parte frontal de la sala.

"Si, Hermione?" dijo finalmente. Hermione estaba un poco confundida.

"Bueno, quería disculparme por lo que dije anoche. Estuvo mal salir de la manera en que lo hice. Pansy, ¿no podríamos tener esta charla en un lugar más privado?" Hermione pregunto torpemente mientras miraba hacia la gente y luego a Pansy.

"Por supuesto que no Hermione. Y, de hecho, pensé en lo que dijiste, y tenias razón." Pansy se acerco mas a Hermione tomando su rostro entre sus manos y la beso en la boca. El Gran Salón contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos antes de empezar a estallar entre aplausos y silbidos. Pansy rompió el beso, mirando a una Hermione atónita."¿Qué clase de relación podemos tener si nadie más puede sabe de ella?" Hermione sonrió mientras Pansy le cogía de la mano.

"Muy bien, escuchad todos!" Pansy grito y el Gran Salon se quedo en silencio. "Yo, Pansy Parkinson estoy saliendo con Hermione Granger. Si alguien tiene un problema, pueden tomarlo conmigo. Ahora, volved a come." Pansy se acerco a la mesa Griffindor con Hermione cuando Draco se acerco aplaudiendo.

"Bravo, Pansy. Un poco mas drástico de lo que pensé que seria, pero bien hecho", dijo sonriendo.

"Bueno, al menos no me han pateado el culo, Draco", soltó, besando a su novia una vez más. Se sentía bien decir eso. Su novia. Finalmente nadie podría cambiar eso.


End file.
